


Taking Comfort in Each Other

by fat_teaspoon



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_teaspoon/pseuds/fat_teaspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near miss leaves Nell shaken up, and seeking comfort from Hilda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenhwyfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar/gifts).



> Hopefully this is to the liking of my recipient! I don't think it's exactly what you asked for, but it's what was shouting at me to write it! I may have played with canon a little - a) because Elinor does, and b) because I'm away from home for Christmas, and don't have any source material with me! In theory this fic could be set anywhere, but in my mind it's in Guernsey. However, I don't think all the characters included were actually present, or present at the same time. I hope that doesn't bother you too much :) I've also tried for little bits of Elinor's style, and her cliche phrases, so I hope that works for you too.
> 
> Oh, and also, I'm very sorry it's so short! I really was trying for longer, but it wasn't happening. If I write any more of it at some point in the future it'll be yours too :)

Hilda Annersley gently closed the dormitory door behind her, having made the rounds to check on the sleeping girls.  Cornelia, of course, was in the san, being fiercely watched over by Matron, while the other girls involved in the day’s events had been given hot milk, with a little something slipped into it by Doctor Jack.  Duty finished with, she was free to allow her weary feet to carry her to her study, wherein rested the person her heart had been calling her towards ever since the bedraggled party had arrived back at the school gates.

 

Hilda entered the room noiselessly, both hoping and fearing that Nell was asleep.  Hoping, because sleep would be the best cure for troubled mind and weary body.  Fearing, because selfishly, she wanted to take comfort in Nell, even as she offered it selflessly.  Her heart beat faster as she saw the still figure on the couch.  Nell was perched on the edge, a lit cigarette in one hand, a small crystal glass half full of amber liquid in the other.  Her hair was wet, and she was wearing Hilda’s dressing gown.  She looked up as Hilda entered, exhaustion written in every line of her body.

 

‘I helped myself,’ she said, with a brave attempt at a smile.  ‘Didn’t think you’d mind.’

 

Hilda smiled in return, but didn’t speak, crossing the room to help herself to a glass from the decanter.  She returned to the sofa, carefully seating herself so as not to jostle the other woman.  Her free arm she placed gently around her shoulders, and Nell immediately sagged into her, betraying how tightly she’d been holding onto her self-control.

 

‘God, Hilda…’ she whispered.  ‘I thought she was dead….I thought…I thought - ’ She stopped as Hilda pulled her closer into her body, feeling with shock and fright how cold Nell was.  Immediately she put her glass down on the wooden floor and stood up, crossing the room to a small chest next to the door.  She took a blanket from the bottom drawer, and returned to Nell again.  The cigarette was burning down, and Hilda took it from her and ground it into the ashtray.  Moving slowly, she wrapped the blanket around the other woman and guided her into lying down on the sofa.  She sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around Nell’s upper body, trying to displace the bone-deep chill.  Nell lay stiffly, her hands clenched around the glass, and when she raised it to her lips, her teeth chattered slightly on the rim.

 

Hilda didn’t chide her for failing to seek warmth, or comfort.  She knew well that it was only her own presence that would comfort her lover, that she would show her vulnerable, fearful self to none other.  Finally, when Nell had begun to relax in her arms, and her shivering had subsided, she spoke for the first time since entering the room.

 

‘Tell me about it.’ 

 

It wasn’t a question, or a suggestion, rather an instruction.  Hilda knew what had happened, of course, but she knew that Nell wouldn’t rest until she’d told the story.  In the past, keeping things bottled up had meant days of sleepless nights and endless self examination.  Nell needed to know that it wasn’t her fault, that there was nothing she could have done.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, hesitant.  Hilda pressed a soft, encouraging kiss into her hair.

 

‘We were going along the cliffs.  I was talking with some of the girls.  We were out of the way of people, so they weren’t in a crocodile.  Evvy and Corney were up ahead, with Ilonka.  Margia was with me, and some others, and there were more behind us.’  Nell spoke in a whisper, flatly, almost like she’d learned the words.  Taking a deep breath, she continued.

 

‘I turned around, to check that the girls weren’t getting too far behind.  When I turned back…when I turned back, Evvy and Corney were chasing each other.  I was going to call them, tell them to stop when Corney….Cornelia, she…’

 

‘She fell,’ Hilda finished the sentence quietly.

 

Nell nodded, jerkily, and raised the glass to take a deep mouthful.  ‘I thought she was dead, Hilda.  I thought she was dead, and it was my fault.’

 

‘Not your fault.’ Hilda’s beautiful deep voice disagreed.  ‘You didn’t do anything that any of the rest of us wouldn’t do.  We’ve all walked up there, we’ve all allowed the girls to break rank up there.  Not your fault,’ she repeated.

 

Nell shivered again, but seemed to relax, accepting Hilda’s words.  Hilda didn’t ask for the rest of the story, she knew what had happened.  Knew that Nell had raced to the bottom of the cliff, risked her life by swimming into the icy water to redeem what she had believed to be Cornelia’s body.

 

Nell’s breathing slowed as she lay there, leaning against Hilda, relaxing, her body slowly warming.  Hilda wondered what she wanted.  She herself knew exactly what she wanted.  She wanted to take comfort in Nell’s body, to love her and to cherish her, to reassure herself that her lover was still alive, still hers.  But this wasn’t about her.  Tonight Nell needed her, and if she wanted to spend the night asleep in her arms then Hilda would gladly indulge her.

 

Leaning forward, she gently tipped Nell’s head back, and kissed her forehead.  It wasn’t anything more than a kiss, a quiet invitation, not even as much as a suggestion.  Nell responded to it though, by draining her glass and placing it carelessly on the floor.  She twisted in the blankets until she was lying almost on her front, at an awkward angle, still wrapped in the safety of Hilda’s arms.  Raising her head she met Hilda’s eyes, and opened her mouth halfway, desire clear.  Hilda lowered her mouth to meet Nell’s, and kissed her long and slow.  Nell was passive, allowing Hilda to move as she pleased, to explore her mouth with her tongue, to move her lips as she wished.

 

Hilda was slow and careful, still trying to make sure that she correctly interpreted Nell’s desires.  Reaching up, Nell took her hand, and pushed it down underneath the blankets, towards the split in her gown.  Hilda felt her fingers pressed fiercely between Nell’s legs, towards the heat of her centre.

 

Hilda broke the kiss, understanding now what Nell wanted.  She wanted Hilda to take her, long and fierce.  She wanted to feel loved, grounded, safe. 

 

‘Sssh,’ she soothed softly as Nell murmured, and strained her head upwards for another kiss.  ‘I will.  I promise.  But not here.’

 

Nell nodded, seeming to understand, and allowed Hilda to take her hand and lead her to bed, to take comfort in one another.


End file.
